Misunderstood
by percabeth2112
Summary: Annabeth goes to see Percy for his Birthday, but she interrupts something. REVIEW AND RATE. I NEED IDEAS
1. Chapter 1

This is just a fun short story I wanted to write. Rate and Review!!! I really like writing in Annabeths POV, even though I'm not a girl.

Annabeth POV

I slowly walked towards my apartment holding the present under my arm. I haven't seen Percy in four years, and frankly, it was my fault. After I left him on Half-Blood hill, I tried to contact him many times, either by email, phone, or mail. I just stopped by New York, and I wanted to visit him on his birthday, which was tomorrow. I dropped everything in my apartment and ran to the bathtub to Iris message Percy. I chanted to Iris and an image soon appeared of Percy. I held my breath as I saw the image in front of me. Let me just say, I am a nineteen year old virgin, in fact I never even seen a naked man before. Yeah, I know about sex ed and that crap. But there, in front of me was Percy…..naked. No wait, but there's more, he was having sex……to none other than RACHEL FUCKING ELIZABETH DARE!!!!!!! I stood there silent and shocked. I was shocked, no shocked doesn't even describe what I felt. Emotions poured through me, pain, hurt, surprised, betrayed, and lastly, and mostly JEALOUS. WHY DID HE CHOSE HER OVER ME????It was silent except the moans and screaming of Rachel and Percy. YES, YES, YES……..MORE,MORE,MORE PERCY, she screamed. By this time I completely lost it. I screamed "WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!!" They both stopped and looked at me, both of their eyes both widened. Rachel shrieked and pulled the blanket to cover herself. Percy just stood there. He finally spoke and said the most seaweed brain thing "How may I help you?" "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!!!!!!!" Listen Annabeth thi- "NO YOU LISTEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THAT LITTLE WHORE!!!!!!!" Percy's expression quickly changed to anger. OH SO IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU INTRUDED ON US!!!!! I didn't expect him to yell back and tried to hide my hurt expression. He wasn't done yet when he kept yelling, "THAT'S EXACTLY WHY WE CAN'T DATE, YOUR SO UP TIGHT, YOU INTRUDE, AND YOU'RE A NO GOOD DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!!!!" He swept away the message. I just stood there motionless not knowing what to do.

Hope you liked it please rate and review I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I seriously need more reviews and more ideas!!! This is an hour before Annabeth intruded on the incident. I don't get what people mean by use spacing. I might not be able to update for a while because I'm gonna write my other story. Thanks!!



Percy's POV

I lay on my bed, thinking about my life. How did this happened, I think

to myself. I haven't seen Annabeth in over four years, of course she tried to

contact me, but I was really mad at her. I mean she left me on Half Blood

Hill without even saying goodbye!! I was still depressed though, I didn't

want to admit it, but I missed her. After a while, Rachel came in and looked

at me. She sighed, and said "You've got to get over her!! She left you for

Luke, that traitor!! She doesn't love you Percy, she's a daughter of Athena

for Gods sake, she's incapable of love!!!" Anger surged in me. Rachel was

right!! Who cares about her, she doesn't care about anyone except Luke!!

"Yeah!!" I said. I sat up and thanked Rachel for the advice. "Look Percy,

you need to enjoy life, you're at your prime of your life, you need to have

fun, live in the moment,…………maybe even get laid once in a while. I

watched from the corner of me eye as she eyed me. Okay let me tell you,

ever since I had the fight with Annabeth, she has flirted with me 24/7. I was

about to say the usual saying when she hits on me, but just thinking about

Annabeth liking, kissing, or even loving Luke made me push her down on

my bed and embraced her in a fevered kiss. I slowly kissed my way down.

We both started undressing. I slowly slid of her shirt and pants to reveal a

startling bright pink bra and a matching thong. When my kisses reached her

thighs, she started slightly moaning. Hearing her moans I was extremely

aroused. I started removing her thong with my bare teeth. When her thong

was finally removed, I looked at Rachel and she looked at me and blushed. I

started licking in circular patterns. She started to moan, thank gods that my

parents weren't home. I started biting and pulling when Rachel stuttered

"P..P..Percy, I…I'm gonna CUM" She started to have a spasm, and sticky

liquid started flowing. I made sure I caught it all with my mouth. After that,

I said " Lets get down to business." I knew both Rachel and I weren't

virgins, so I didn't need to explains things to her. When I sunk into her, I

moaned, she was so wet and tight. I started thrusting deeper and faster and

her moans were getting loader. I sensed she was about to cum because her

walls started tightening, but suddenly I heard a scream just behind me that

said "WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!" I turned around and saw Annabeth, her face

red with anger. My world suddenly seemed far away. I could hear a scream

and someone yelling. I snapped out of it and yelled back "OH SO IT'S MY

FAULT THAT YOU INTRUDED ON US!!!!!" I was on a roll now. I

started screaming "THAT'S EXACTLY WHY WE CAN'T DATE, YOUR

SO UP TIGHT, YOU INTRUDE, AND YOU'RE A NO GOOD

DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!!!!" I cut the Iris message and looked back at

Rachel. "Look I'm sorry th-" she was cut off when I embraced her in a kiss

and started thrusting faster and harder before because I was fueled with

anger.


End file.
